TF2:Rise Of The Scout
by MrChewyFruit
Summary: When a Scout is new to the battlefield will the scout make it?,Shall the scout rise to the top?,Will Henry help the poor Scout? Find out in TF2:Rise Of The Scout!
1. Enter The Story

**TF2 Rise of The Scout.**

Chapter 1:The Scout.

"Yo outta the way fags!" The Red Scout yelled with the BLU intel on his back and shot all the blus in his way,A sentry right up ahead which he knew was a enemy's because he knew where his team's engineer would build,and there was not one of the places.

He did a cartwheel and knocked out the Blu engineer while at the same time dodging the sentry's fire and ran past that room then into the courtyard where he jumped over rockets and rolled away from demo grenades "Yeah!" he yelled with cheer and he then dashed very quickly up the stairs then down into the intel room.

he stared at the table and smiled as he walked towards it "ah another intel capped..." he said then put it down on the table and opened it up and began to read it sitting on the chair.

A spy uncloaked behind him and leaned onto the table "So I see you've done it again" he said with a french accient and laughed his Red suit stained with blood.

"Yeah all on my own...as normal..." The Red Scout said laughing.

The Red spy gave him a glare "What do you mean on your own as normal?" he asked.

"Well I did capture it myself and you guys just defended the base seems like you didn't do much" The Red scout said.

The Red Spy growled "Nay!,I fucking kill alot just to save your ass from dying!"

The Red Scout scoffed "Ha! I can do this all by my fucking self you dumbass,besides all you can do is stab backs and shit hahaha I'ma Force-Of-Nature!"

The Red Spy said "Fuck you Jack...when you first came I had to save your ass from dying because you didn't know how to protect yourself...and this is how you repay me you piece of shit?!" he punched Jack to the ground and glared at him.

Jack got up "Henry your such a faggot you know that?" he said getting up and hitting him with his bat.

Henry shook it off "Fine then you cocky little scout I don't care anymore!,you can just do things by yourself from now on mister One Man Army!" he yelled and stormed out of the Room.

Jack sat back and said "Queer-fag...." and then started walking to his room.

_Although the friendship of them fadded a bit more each time they saw each other because of their ways with each other....got a little colder...a little missed of their old times..._

**Six Days Later....**

Jack got up and got ready when he saw the Sunlight enter his room and yawned "Ah another day another chance...haven't capped that intel in a while...well I'm off..." he put on his dogtags and sneakers finally checking his clothes before walking out with his gear and ran to the battlefield,Sentries,he soon found 4 of em in one room and hauled ass to avoid getting shot "Holy shit!,When have they had up that many sentries!?" he asked himself confused.

He tried another path but that was blocked by a heavy so he ran back and picked a risky run on...The Snipers Nest.

Jack ran on the roof of a building and watched his ass for sniper fire and felt his heart racing as he almost got shot in the leg,a loss of one of his legs and he would be doomed.

He barley got past a bullet and felt something he hadden't felt in a long time but now knew what it was...Fear...

Jack ran down the stairs and breathed hard checking his surrounding and got to the intel room,he then grabbed the intel and hauled ass but before he left the room...He fell to one deadly...backstab.


	2. Palma Tadrzynski

Rise of The Scout pt.2

Jack laid there,dying slowly and painfully he began to feel his life slip away from him and he took large amounts of air in then exhaled them out and looked at the spy who had stabbed him.

She wore a Blu suit with a Black tie and had navy blue suit pants on "Oh I'm sorry sweety,did I hurt you?" she asked then laughed.

Jack reached for his bat but he couldn't move it much father than a few feet.

She said "My name is Heather..and goodnight scout...forever..." she laid down next to him then kissed his lips while putting her revolver on his chin the fired and tasted the blood "...heh...still a vergin..." she said for some reason knowing and smiled as she got up and walked away.

Henry sneaked into the base destroying the sentries and looked around,he saw a scout footprint and guessed it went to the intel by the direction it pointed,he ran that way and was cloaked the entire time,soon enough he was at the intel but what he saw brought rage.

He walked in,at first he didn't see anything until he stepped on blood and heard a splash then looked down then backed up,small tears began to show and he kneed down picking him up "...Jack...Jack!...no...NOOOO!!!!!" he yelled out and bursted into tears.

**1 Month later....**

_The death of Jack was a toll onto Henry and other members on R.E.D. but as normal they would have to go back to work and have to try not to be dragged down by the death,as normal after the death of another member they would need a new member to take that one's place._

**RED Train 5 miles from RED base.**

A Girl wearing a Red shirt and Black skirt,head set,sneakers,and a brifcase sat on a chair thinking and looked up

"...Well what am I gonna do....I'm 20 I signed up for this job and now what?" she said to herself

"...Well phelidelfia wasn't any better...still...I don't know...I got mediem lenth hair color brown,I look like I had light tan on my body...as normal...and I'm 5'9...I have no idea how big these guys will be...I don't know only time will tell"

"What else?....hm...not much more than that rather than my green eyes and skinny body...gah...how the hell did I end up talking about myself?" she asked looking around the train.

It was cold and metal,a bit comfertable on the chairs, and had only two exits.

_After an hour passed The train finally stopped at R.E.D. base and she walked out,nervous but was ready to meet the team and so she walked into the base and her eyes widened at how big the base was...but as always there was a welcome party_

Henry uncloaked behind her and said "...So your finally here..." he was in the mood of which he didn't care.

She jumped at his voice and turned around "Hey don't do that dammit!....er...I mean yeah I'm the new um....Scout,they call it?"

Henry nodded "Name?"

She nodded back and said "Palma...Palma Tadrzynski..." she answered.

Henry simply said "Henry Marie" and walked upstairs.

Palma ran after him and asked "Wait!,airn't you gonna show me what to do?".

Henry shook his head "I've had a loss of one of my friends...I'm not in the mood..." he then cloaked and dissappered.

Palma growled "...so much for a welcome party...." she walked into another room and the lights were off "huh?" she turned the lights on and saw all of Red team there and she was shocked to see them.

"SURPRISE AND WELCOME!" They yelled.

"Wha!?" Palma asked aloud and confused.

A Heavy said "Welcome to the team,your our new scout...although we never had a girl on our team I'm sure you'll do fine."

_They began to party and both bases (BLU and RED) were blocked off by a gate that would be up every once and a while,and would stay up for some time._

_The party went on by games,drinking,and even chats with each other,but Henry...didn't come at any time of the party...instead he stayed in his room,looking out the window...._


	3. Palma's First Day

**Palma's first day**

Palma walked around,The other scouts taught her how to do things as a scout and she learned well as she ran downstairs from her room and thought she saw Henry and noticed the gates were opened so battle went on and she tapped his shoulder "Hey mister spy..."

The Spy turned around,it was not Henry but she couldn't tell,after all she was still new and had no idea about spies tricks and weapons.

He responded "Hello scout...you wanted something?" he asked taking intrest in her.

Pamla said "Yeah I just wanna know what was bugging you last night?...."

The BLU spy nodded "...Not here...to many people around...let's go.." he lead her downstairs then near enemy forces after going through place to place and opened a door "In here" he said.

Palma walked in "Well like I wa-" she heard the door slam and lock behind her "huh?" before she could turn back completely she was tackled down "AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled as she tried to reach for her bat.

The BLU Spy took off his mask while holding her down "Oh come on Scout we don't need to get so...harsh..." he said playfully.

Palma turned her head and saw it was a BLU spy and she tried to get free "YOUR AN ENE-" her mouth was covered by one of his hands and she was stuck there.

The BLU Spy grinned "Now,now....no need to scream....I promise to make this...enjoyable..." he said and held her arms in one hand,covered up her mouth with tape and slide his other hand to her skirt.

Palma relized what was going on by now,she was getting attacked,but not by a gun or knife,but by rape.

Before The BLU Spy could pull her skirt down the door was kicked open by Henry himself.

Henry growled "Don't you dare rape her spy...she's new.." he said and shot him in the shoulder.

The BLU Spy fell over and groaned in pain holding his shoulder.

Henry picked up Palma "oh and don't try that shit again or I'll kill you..." he then walked away with Palma over his shoulder but silent.

Palma hugged him "Thanks spy...."

Henry put her arms back to his shoulder "...No need for that...the Name's Henry sense you forgot the name"

Palma sighed "Yeah sorry bout' that..."

"...and don't think I'll save your ass each time...your lucky I saw it happpen...now let's get out of here be-"

An alarm went off.

**INTUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT A RED SPY IS IN THE BASE!**

Henry growled "...fuck me....alright Palma hide somewhere...I'll go take care off this..." he disgused as a BLU scout and ran upstairs and headed for the intel room.

Palma looked around and saw a BLU heavy asleep and noticed a BLU spy walking in holding a Sniper on his shoulder and she quickly dived towards the BLU heavy and crawled into a ball behind the heavy holding her breath.

The BLU spy took a glance at the Heavy then kept walking once he stared for a few seconds and headed for the intel room.

Palma let out a sigh of relief but heard the heavy start to wake up "Oh shit!" she wispered to herself.

_I would like to thank __Sg-pix for reviewing and__ thank you all for reading,but the story is far from over my friends ;)_


	4. Meet The Henry

Palma was about to run off,scared as hell but noticed the Heavy ran upstairs and she sat there in relief.

The Heavy ran through the halls and got to the Intel room and charged the door open "YEEAAAHH!!!!!" he yelled slamming it down.

"Hey it's still here!" Henry said with the BLU Scout voice.

"Alright then..." The Heavy said.

"Ahem...Gentlemen.." The Spy said walking in,he looked around then said "...I see the briefcase is safe.."

The three nodded(Blu Soldier and Heavy plus Henry)

"Tell me...has anyone happen to kill a RED spy on their way here?"

They shook their heads.

"No?,Then we still have a problem.." The spy said and threw the BLU Sniper onto the table.

"and a knife.." The Soldier said.

Henry pulled out the knife from the sniper's back,it was his own and he began to spin it around "no problem,I kill plenty of spies their as dime-a-dozen scumbags,like you ow!" he said hitting his finger with the knife on purpose then kissed it "no offence..."

The Blu spy was onto him but took the knife from him and spined it back into place then handed it back "I assure you if you manage to kill them they are not like me...and nothing...nothing like the man loose inside this building!" he said walking to the window which showed a room full of chairs and computers.

Henry asked "What are you president of his fan club?"

The Heavy and Soldier chuckled.

The Blu spy turned around and said "No,that would be your mother!" he said walking back and slamming files onto the table.

Henry shockingly said "WHAT THE HOW DI-EEE..."

"Indeed...and now he's here to FUCK US!...So listen up boy...the pornography

of your mother will be the second worst thing that happens to you today...this spy has already breached our defences..."

*flashback*

Henry ran in and saw the Blu Engineer who had just finished upgrading his sentry,now was the perfect time to strike.

he threw a sapper onto the sentry and ran to the Engineer then once the Engineer yelled "SENTRY DOWN!" he pulled out his revolver and shot him in between the eyes then kicked open the door shooting the man that was in there.

*end flashback*

"YOU SEEN WHAT HE'S DONE TO OUR COLLEGES!" He yelled quietly pointing to the dead Blu Sniper on the table.

*Flashback*

The Sniper was aiming in,looking for a target then heard a foot step behind him and turned around,getting up,and swinging at Henry with his kukri.

Henry dodged then sliced him in the face once,then once the Sniper got out of hand he got behind him and stabbed him in the back and wiped his hand off as he watched the Blu sniper fall.

*end flashback*

"..And worst of all...he could be any one of US!" The Blu Spy said looking at them.

*flashback*

The Blu medic gave out a battle cry but Henry got a hold of his arm and turned the tables on him then disguised as him.

The Medic was shocked then was slammed onto the chest from a chop and he lost his breath as his glasses flew into the air and he died.

Henry caught the glasses and put them on with a glare.

*end flashback*

"HE could be in THIS very room!,He could be you!" he said pointing to the Heavy

"He could be me!" he said putting his hand on his chest.

"It Could even be-" he ducked down from the fire shot that the Soldier gave "YOU IDIOT!" he yelled and got back up"IT COULD EVEN BE THE SCOUT!"

The Soldier and Heavy quickly grabbed Henry and pinned him down "AGH!" James yelled then looked at The Blu spy walk to him with his revolver.

Palma was running around looking for James then heard a familiar voice and ran to it,she looked around the corner and saw Henry she gasped to herself and watched unseen,she didn't know what to do.

Henry spit into the Spy's eye "Hey Idiot I'm a BLU SCOUT!,you dodged so your the spy!,your scared to be found out!"

The Spy kneed down and said "...you just let yourself get found out....spy..." he said grabbing his face then pulled off Henry's mask.

Henry knew he had fucked up his odds...he only had one option left but he didn't know if he had enough time.

The Spy stood up and said "Good bye...you sexy rouge.." he fired a shot into his brain and smiled as he saw his head drop and the dead body fall after the two let go.

Palma had tears in her eyes_."if only I helped...he would still be alive..." _She thought then grabbed her bat and ran in "AAAAAHHH!!!!" she cried out and cracked in the Heavy's skull killing him then shot the Soldier in the mouth with her scatter gun before he could pull out his shotgun.

The Blu Spy grabbed her batting arm then her throat and slammed her against the wall "...you just signed your death warrant Scout.." he raised his knife then before he could slam it into her back he gave out a cry of pain and fell to the floor dead,she fell to the floor and was shocked to see who she knew was there.

Henry slightly smiled and helped her up while grabbing his knife from the Spy's body.

"YOUR ALIVE!" Palma yelled then hugged him.

Henry said "...Dead ringer...I used it the second he fired...just on time...you know I couldn't leave you to fight alone..." he said then picked up one of the pictures "...I don't know who this person is...but I hope he is happy with his love...".

Palma nodded and let go of him and put her weapons up.

Henry held out his hand "..shall we?" he asked.

Palma looked at his hand then smiled "We shall." she responded taking his hand and walking out as in the picture.

(End Chapter)


	5. The Survivor and The Fallen

Palma had went back for the intelligence quickly and went to Henry. Henry kept walking with his revolver out "Zere is an exit nearby,ve can get out quickly."  
"Oh really? Where?"  
"Down vest from 'ere,it's an exit used to man zee sniper areas."  
"Lets go then eh?" she said with joy.  
Henry chuckled but grimanced as he remembered times with Jack.

Some time ago...  
"Yeah,yeah. So I was like "Yo,give me the intel before I crack your skull in two!" and he was like "Oh shit!" so you know what I did?"  
"Vat did you do Jack?"  
"I frickin' took it from him AND split his head in two!" Jack said then pulled back his right sleve "You see that?,That's muscle baby!"  
Henry laughed,Jack barely had any muscles developed.  
"What are you laughing at two face?"  
"I'm zorry Robin,Batman isn't 'ere." he said with a snort.  
"Yeah,yeah whatever chump."  
The two had walked the same path Henry and Palma were heading for.

**The present...**

Henry followed and sighed,he couldn't think of Jack,not without feeling sorrow anyways.  
"Hey Henry is it here?" Palma asked the crouched down and walked into a small path way after going through the small entrance.  
Henry followed "Oui."  
Palma ran up the pathway and saw a sniper,he watched everything in front of him and listened carefully for the things behind him.  
Henry disgused into a sniper and tackled Palma "Stay quiet..." Henry muttered.  
"Oi,the bloody hell's goin' on." the sniper asked as he looked over his shoulder.  
"Ah just catchin' this little bugga."  
"Okay mate,just don't keep her in my view." he looked back in the scope.  
Henry pulled out his knife and slowly made his way to the sniper. The sniper smiled. Henry raised his stabbing arm.  
"Gotcha!" The sniper yelled then stabbed Henry in the chest with his kukri.  
Henry groaned in pain "Fuck!" he yelled then stabbed the sniper in the face.  
Palma quickly ran to them and shot the sniper in the face twice.  
The sniper fell backwards,dead.  
Henry groaned loudly as the blade pained him,he pulled it out and threw it aside.  
Palma got on her knees next to him "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.  
Henry nodded "I'll be fine...Get the intel to the room.."  
Palma gulped "...Okay..." she held onto the intel and jumped down from the sniper site,she landed next to the entrance near the intel room which was about two rooms away. She ran down the ramp and to the right where the water was flowing.  
A soldier ran towards her "Get the scout!"  
Palma dived down into the water and held onto the briefcase,she hated the feel of the water going into her clothes then touching her skin,then again she'd die if she didn't run. The soldier was on her tail and was closing in fast "Ready or not here I come maggot!" he shot two rockets,both missing.  
Palma landed in the pool of water below and swam to the water entrance,she had to hold her breath,if she was shot she'd instinly loose her air.  
Palma finally made it to the Intel room,she'd wondered where the soldier went as she looked at the briefcase.

Henry sighed and pulled out an medal that Jack gave him,he heard the boots of a man who mumbled loudly,who ended people with flames as if he was the devil or just the grim reaper with a weapon that shot fire without effort,within 5 mississippis the man would reach him.  
Henry looked up at the sky that was loosing it's blue and was turning into a orange with darkness flowing in,1 mississippi.  
He looked to the medal and clutched it tightly. 2 mississippi.  
Henry took his last cigarette and looked at it. 3 mississippi.  
Henry took out a ligter and lit the cigarette. 4 mississippi.  
Henry took one last long inhale and exhaled,he was ready. 5 mississippi...

Palma set the intelligence down and the siren went off,battle was over.  
R.E.D. team cheered as they chased the B.L.U. off.  
Palma ran upstairs and was greeted by the male scouts which picked her up and had her ride on their shoudlers shouting things like "Yeah I knew you could do it!" and "Atta girl!".  
Palma was joyful until she saw the firebug running from where Palma had exited.  
The scout looked at her "Whats the matter?" one of them asked.  
Palma had no time to answer and ran off. The scouts followed. Palma stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the arm of Henry hanging off from the edge where she jumped off,when he told her to go,the arm was on fire,cigarette in hand and quickly depleting. The scouts looked at her then saw the arm. Palma fell to her knees and began to cry.  
The scouts ran to where his arm was and one jumped up then climbed up,he comfirmed it,Henry was dead.


End file.
